Sinnoh Adventure! Ethan and Friends
by ShamanReaper
Summary: Ethan a new confident trainer embarks on his adventure through Sinnoh, along with his friends and enemies. Who will he meet? Who will he fight? What pokemon will he catch? Read to find out. R&R please. No flaming. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A young boy rolled over in his bed, squishing the small bunny pokemon beside him. The boy, unaware of the squirming pokemon, carried on snoring loudly, a slight grin on his face, he swung his arms stupidly and muttered something.

Finally, with an all might effort, the rabbit pokemon managed to shove the boy's arm off, and stand up. It was no taller than 1' 01", and had long brown ears, with tufts of cotton like material at the end. It had small black eyes, and a tiny pink mouth. Its small brown arms were nested on its cotton thighs, and a look of annoyance was spread across its cute face.

It narrowed its eyes, and bent its legs a little before springing up in the air, and landing with a muffled thud on the boys face.

The boy's eyes snapped open immediately, and his cried of shock were muffled by the pokemon who was still sitting on his head, a look of triumph on its face. The boy grabbed it around its small waist, and set it down on the bedside cabinet. He heaved himself onto his elbows, and caught his breath with a wide awake expression on his face. He turned to the bunny pokemon, and with a slight smile cuffed it lightly on the ear.

"What was that for Buneary?" he said jokingly.

The boy had found Buneary almost a year ago, when he was on his way back from school. He was walking past a large bush, and could hear a slight squeaking noise. He decided to investigate, and found the poor little pokemon curled into a ball, with scratches all over it. He had scooped it up into his arms, and ran into Proffesor Nanakamondo's Lab. The Proffesor quickly dealt with its wounds, and the boy was extremely surprised when he had said he could keep it. Since then him and Buneary had become the best of friends.

Buneary smiled a little, and hopped over to the boy's dresser, and pulled open a drawer, chucking some underwear and clean socks onto the bed.

"Cheers" the boy said, grabbing a blue t-shirt and some dark blue shorts from another drawer, and quickly changed.

The boy stopped in front of the big long wall mirror, and ran his fingers through his short brown hair so it looked windswept and slightly messy. He called to Buneary, and the two bounded down the stairs, excitement clear on there faces.

"Hey mom" he said cheerily, entering the big wide kitchen, and sitting down at the big wide table. Buneary hopped onto the table, and gave a small squeak to say hello to the woman now approaching the two, holding a bowl of pokemon food, and a plate of eggs and bacon.

"They're you go Ethan. Now eat up, you can't set off without a good meal" his Mom said, brushing her brown hair out of her green eyes, and observing him. He gave a small nod to say thank you, as did Buneary, and they ate quickly.

Ethan placed his knife and fork down, leaned back and stretched. His mother collected his plate and Buneary's bowl, and dropped them in the sink.

A small girl, a bit younger than Ethan entered the kitchen, still in her pajamas, but wide awake and carrying a green back pack. She smiled up at Ethan, and passed it to him.

"Thanks Jenny" he said to his sister.

He turned to his mom, who had tears swimming in her big eyes. He smiled up at her, and gave her a hug. She squeezed him tightly, and pushed him to arms length, with a sad but proud look upon her face.

"You make sure you ring me as often as you can yes? And remember to stay safe. And of course, good luck in the gyms. You'll do brilliant, just like your father. He'd be so proud of you." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

He felt a squeeze around his waist, and looked down to see Jenny. He ruffled her hair playfully, and bent down to kiss her.

"Don't worry kiddo, In a year you'll be setting on your own journey. And i promise we'll have a battle, you can show me what you can do" he said kindly, and stood up.

Jenny and Ethan's mom walked with Buneary and Ethan to the door, and waved to him as he turned the corner, into Twinleaf Town.

A tall building came into sight almost immediately, with a domed top. The lab. Ethan's stomach done a flip. "Today's the day huh Buneary?" Ethan said sounding slightly nervous. Buneary nodded, but seemed to be focusing on staying calm.

A few minuets later they started to climb the steps up to the shining white Lab, stomach's lurching. Ethan pushed open the door, and felt the cooling system take effect, he breathed in lung fulls of air, gratefully. The two turned into a side room, where they spotted a tall man, with dark hair, who was talking to a young man in a lab coat. The man finished talking, and turned around, spotting Ethan and Buneary. He waved cheerfully, and gestured them to come over to him.

"Hey Proffesor Nanakamondo" Ethan said. The Proffesor inclined his head in greeting, and walked around to a table, and pulled out a Pokedex and Pokeballs.

"Here you are. A Pokedex, a digital encyclopedia of all Pokemon. It also serves as a Pokemon Trainer Liescence, so please, don't lose it. And Pokeballs. They're used for catching Pokemon. Buneary doesn't like them does he?" The Proffesor asked.

"Nope. I don't know why, but he prefers staying out. Thanks Proffesor" Ethan replied, taking the Pokeballs and slipping them into his bag pocket, and carefully sliding the Pokedex into his shorts pocket. "Well, I'd stay around and talk, but I've got a lot to do Ethan. Good luck, and phone me if you need anything" he said, and walked with Ethan to the door, waving him off as his Mother had.

Ethan and Buneary reached the opening to the woods leading to Sandgem Town, and turned to look at the rooftops of Twinleaf Town. There was a moments silence. "I'm really gonna' miss this place. But we've got an adventure to start, so lets get going!" Ethan said happily. Buneary nodded in agreement and they began to enter the woods.

They walked slowly, observing the wild pokemon, and talking excitedly about there first gym battles and the pokemon that would become part of the team. A sudden rustling in a nearby bush cut them both off, and drew there attention. Another rustle. Suddenly, a small, leaf covered pokemon leaped out of the bush. It was a little smaller than Buneary, and had a small black hook type branch on its small head, and a small face poked above the leaves covering its body. It looked up at Ethan and Buneary with a look of curiosity.

"Wow! Buneary! Lets catch it!" Ethan said enthusiastically. Buneary nodded, and hopped in front of him, in a battle stance. "Buneary! Use -" But another shout cut him off, he turned in the direction of the shout and saw a tall boy, striding towards them.

He had gelled back blonde hair, a small, round face and shining blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt, that stopped by his stomach, covered in a under shirt, and jeans. He waved cheerily. Ethan turned back to the pokemon, and felt a twinge of annoyance as he saw it had ran away.

"Can i help you?" Ethan asked rather shortly. The boy seemed to notice something was wrong because he frowned slightly. "Yeah. Errm, i was wondering whether you'd like a pokemon battle? I'm a new trainer, and need some experience" His voice was very femine and high pitched for a boy.

The twinges of annoyance disappeared at the word 'battle'. "Sure" Ethan replied quickly. Buneary's ears perked up. The boy smiled. "I'm Will. And you are?" he asked, grabbing a Pokeball from inside his jacket.

"The names Ethan. A one on one yeah?" Ethan asked, as Buneary hopped in front of him. Will nodded, and backed away a little so there was a small amount of space between them. Then with a twirl, and flick of his wrist he launched the Pokeball into the air, and stopped twirling.

"Meet Bubbles!" he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok.

First chapter. Kinda rubbish, but hey. I can do better.

Reviews?

Thanks

Next time; Ethan and Buneary enter there first battle, and get a travelling partner!


	2. Chapter 2

"Bubbles?" Ethan asked himself with a slight chuckle, and looked up. It was a regular Pokeball, but it had two little markings on it. He shielded his eyes as the ball burst open, and hearts and sparkles seemed to explode from it. A second later, the light faded away, and a small cute looking blue penguin pokemon was standing in exactly the same pose as Will.

Ethan pulled out his Pokedex, pressed a button and pointed it at the pokemon. A mechanical voice bleeped out.

_Piplup_

_The Penguin pokemon. Its fur is ultra absorbent, making swimming and staying in water for very long periods of time easy. It makes up for its small arms with its buoyant head._

"Wow. How did your Pokeball do all those hearts and sparkles?" Ethan asked in awe. Will smiled smugly. "The wonders of Pokeball stickers. A Coordinator's best friend" he said, pointing to the markings, which turned out to be stickers. One of them was a red heart, the other a large blue sparkle. "Oh your a Coordinator?" Ethan asked. Will nodded.

"But enough talk. This battle" Will said. Ethan came back to his senses, and Buneary returned to his battle stance. This was his first battle, but he seemed confident.

"Bubbles! Use Pound!" Will ordered, and Bubbles the Piplup charged forwards, its arms at the ready. Ethan thought of Buneary's attacks in his head quickly...

"Buneary, use Defense Curl" Ethan cried, and Buneary curled into a defensive ball, so that Bubble's tiny arms bounded off. "Good, now use Pound!". Buneary quickly bounced back to normal, Bubbles looked shocked, giving Buneary the chance to hit it in the face and stomach with its hands and feet. The penguin pokemon was knocked off its feet, but quickly got back up.

"Bubbles!use Bubble" Will shouted, with a slight grin at the use of Bubble's name and the attack. Bubbles nodded, and opened its tiny beak, where a great deal of large bubbles burst forward, smashing into Buneary, who landed in a cloud of dust at Ethan's feet.

"Buneary!.You Ok?. Good, now use Pound" Ethan said again. Buneary hopped the distance between the two pokemon, and landed two large hits before Will ordered another Bubble. At close range, the attack did a lot more damage, and Buneary was thrown back again. It got up a little slower this time.

"Finish it Bubbles, with a final Bubble attack" Will said happily. Bubbles took a deep breath, and a lot more bubbles spewed out this time. But Ethan was ready. "Buneary use Endure!"

A bright light flashed over Buneary, a bit like a harden, but brighter. The attack struck, but the bubbles had no effect. Buneary smiled slightly as the bubbles burst on its body. "Now, use Pound again" Ethan cried again. Buneary nodded, ran a little, and took a large jump. It was closing in from above, its arms ready, when Will suddenly smiled.

"Bubbles, hit it with peck!" he said quickly. Bubbles jumped up to meet Buneary, its beak into the air, and catching Buneary's chest and face. It fell to the floor, knocked out, while Bubbles landed happily.

"Buneary!" Ethan cried out, running to Buneary's side. It was exhausted, but gave a little smile, and squeezed Ethan's arm to let him know he was fine. Ethan ruffled Buneary's head and smiled back down. "Well done. You were great out there".

Will was striding towards Ethan, clutching Bubble's Pokeball. He smiled warmly. And stroked Buneary. "Well done you two. If that was your first battle then it was brilliant." he said kindly. "Are you heading for Sandgem Town by any chance?" he asked Ethan as he fed Buneary some food. Buneary perked up immediately and was back to normal.

"Yep. I'm gonna' stop there for a while, and then move on to the first gym. Why do you ask?" Ethan said, as he started to walk. Buneary at his side.

"Well, i am to. And its no fun travelling on your own... so why don't we travel together?" Will asked enthusiastically. Ethan considered it for a moment. "Sure, why not. I'm hungry, shall we stop for lunch in a bit?"

"Yeah. Ok." Will agreed

Ethan pulled out his drink from his bag and began to gulp it down. Will looked slightly revolted. The two were sat down on a patch of grass, under a large oak, and had just finished eating. "So. You didn't get a starter?. You chose Buneary instead?" Will asked, making conversation.

"Yep. Buneary's always wanted to go on an adventure since we first met, and me and him are rock solid together. Our friendships strong, so were strong in battle" Ethan replied, and belching loudly. He quickly apologised. "Thats nice. So... Err... Do you have.. you know. Someone?" Will asked. He sounded a bit nervous and awkward.

"Someone?" Ethan said a look of confusion on his face. "You know... a partner. A.. a girlfriend.. or boyfriend?" Will said, mumbling.

"Oh. No, not at the moment. I've had both in the past though" Ethan said, a bit red in the face. Buneary who was lying out of the shade of the oak tree and in the warm sun looked up slightly. Will nodded. "Cool... I'm.. I'm gay." Will said. He was hot enough to fry an egg on. Ethan nodded a bit embarrassed.

A moments silence. A cough from Will. A sudden rustle in the bushes. Both boys snapped there eyes over to the noise. The bush suddenly burst open and a young boy of about Nine ran out, a look of anger and spite in his cold grey eyes. He leaped over them, and snatched a Pokeball sitting in the cool grass, gave one look of anger at them over his shoulder and streaked off. Within a few seconds Will was on his feet, rapidly gathering his stuff.

"He just stole Bubbles!" He roared, chucking his bag over his shoulder. It took a second to register, and then Ethan leaped up, grabbed his bag, and bent down slightly so Buneary could leap into his arms. It would be faster this way.

They streaked down the beaten path, almost cascading over a rock, and tore around a corner. The boy was very far in front of them, and by the time they were advancing on him, they were almost in Sandgem town. Within a few seconds, the boy had disappeared in between the grey buildings of the town. Will swore out loud, and stopped, catching his breath. Ethan halted behind him, and leaned over, panting.

"Who... was.. that? Why... did ... they... take... Bubbles?" he said in between breaths. Will took a couple of seconds to answer. He stood up, his breathing back to normal and began to walk quickly, his eyes set dead forward and pure anger all over his face.

"I've got no idea, for both of those questions. But that kid isn't getting away. I'm getting Bubbles back" He said in cold fury. Ethan didn't answer. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if someone took Buneary. They'd been best friends for so long.. he'd kill the person that took away _his _ best friend.

They turned a corner and walked past a Electronics store, coming face to face with the entrance to the Pokemon Center. It was a big room inside. Lots of Sofas and Table sand chairs, and a few video phones to the left. A round counter was at the far end, and Will was already there, walking to a red headed woman with a kind face.

"So. Have you seen the boy i described?. Hes stolen my pokemon" Will said sharply. The woman looked horrified. "Why yes. He just came in and healed his pokemon, your Pokemon even. I'm so sorry... You need to inform Officer Jenny" she said, sounding guilty.

"Yes i will, but did he say he was going anywhere?. Any specific places?" Will asked impatiently. Nurse Joy shook her head. Will let out a growl of anger.

"Wait! He said something about he was going to be late to meet his 'team mates'. Something about at the docks" Nurse Joy said quickly.

Will thanked her, and strode towards the door. He looked Angry. Very Angry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heyy

Next chapter is up!.

Hope you like it.

The mystery of the boy will be solved next episode.

And a new addition to the team.

Reviews?

Muchly Love

MrMorris

x


	3. Chapter 3

Will seemed to be giving off waves of anger and determination, Ethan though as he gave an uneasy side glance at Will. It was rather quite scary. Ethan gulped, and reminded himself what he would be like if it was Buneary that had gotten stolen. He looked down at his Bunny pokemon, in his arms, who was also looking concerned for Will.

The two boys and Buneary were stepping out of Sandgem town, onto the grassy floor of the woods when they saw the boy's shorts and feet flail around the corner way ahead of them. Will's handsome face stiffened, and his fists clenched. He speeded up, his jaw set.

"They're gonna' wish they never messed with me... How dare they!... The little runt!" Will's insults and muttering went on, becoming more and more worse and more insulting as they neared the center of the woods. Instead of carrying on however, Will took a sharp turn into a path that Ethan had never seen before. It was narrow, and surrounded by high bushes, but already Ethan could smell the sea air.

The boy wasn't in sight as they carried on down the path, it didn't seem to have an end. The trees were coming closer together now, and sunlight less restricted. It was like twilight. It scared Ethan for some reason.. he had never liked light like this, it always reminded him of when he had got lost in Pallet Town woods when he was small, and almost killed by a herd of Nidorina. He had been in hospital for weeks, with pin marks all over his chest from Poison Sting, and he blood stream was think with the venom from the stings. He quickly rubbed his chest were the marks still were. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and quickened his pace.

"Errrm... Will? How long till we reach the docks?" Ethan said rather quietly. Will didn't answer for a second. "Not long now" he said sharply, and hoisted his bag further up his arm. Silence. More Silence. A growl from Buneary.

"Huh? Buneary whats up?" Ethan asked confused, as Buneary hopped from his arms, and landed, ears straight up and its small teeth bared. He was glaring into the bushes on either side of the path, and he kept on twitching as the bushes rustled.

Will finally halted, and looked around, annoyance on his face. "Why are you stopping? Come on were almost there" he said shortly. Ethan didn't answer, he was fixed on Buneary. He never acted like this... what was wrong?.

It was then that something other than Buneary's strange behavior caught his attention. In the grass a little in front of him, were deep, black scorch marks. They were large, and now he looked, were every where. On the trees, the floor, on the bushes. That was strange...

His thoughts were cut off by a sudden beating of wings that erupted from the bushes, sending leaves flying. Buneary growled loudly, Ethan looked around in confusion, and Will let out a gasp of horror. Large shapes were bursting from the bushes, they're faces covered by the strange light. They had large wings, that spread out at once. They created a solid wall in front of them, and there menacing eyes were leering in there direction. Will moved back a little, and gulped. "What.. What are those?" Will asked, shakily. One of them hovered forwards, into a patch of light.

A cross between a Moth and Vampire is the thought that struck Ethan first. It had a small black pointed head, with huge vampire like amber eyes. Its white eyebrows elongated into orange tipped feeler type things, and it had small arms and legs. Its wings were very large compared to its body, A light brown, and had small orange tufts at the end. It snarled dangerously, and had a scratch across its chest. It said something to the others, and they all moved closer, tightening the wall. It seemed to be the leader.

Ethan slowly reached down for his Pokedex, and quietly opened it and pushed a red button. The Pokemon's image appeared on the screen, and a familiar mechanical voice began to drone.

_Mothim_

_The moth pokemon. It navigates through dark forests with its radar like eyes, which are similar to A Venonant's. Its large wings enable it to fly at great speeds, and navigate easily, however its wingspan means that it cant stay airborne in narrow gaps. _

Mothim's amber eyes snapped to Ethan who slowly placed his Pokedex back away. If he hadn't had been in the situation, he would have found Mothim's eyes nice.. almost pretty. But at the moment they were filled with anger and malice. Will however, seemed to have gotten over the shock of the group of Mothim's appearance, and was slowly advancing. He had a look of fear on his face, but slowly it was being conquered by determination.

"Will! What are you doing?" Ethan hissed, not taking his eyes off the leader. "Finding Bubbles! I won't let these things stop me! Even if they do attack, I'm still going to get Bubbles back" he said coldly.

Ethan could see there was no stopping Will. He looked down at Buneary, and there eyes met. He was scared, but he also had an air of determination much like Will's. Buneary wanted to get through them as well. "Fine! But let me and Buneary make a path for you" Ethan retorted. Will's eyes widened and he stopped, turning back to look at the pair of them.

"No! I won't let you get hurt. This is _my _ pokemon, so its _my _ problem. Just turn back now" Will said in a low whisper, looking back at the wall of Mothim. They were growing uneasy, and the Leader was starting to fidget. It was slowly hovering forwards. Ethan didn't bother arguing back, he bent a little bit so that Buneary could hear him.

"Use Quick Attack on the Leader. Try and make a path" he said quickly. Buneary nodded, and dug its feet into the ground. It had a look of concentration in his eyes for a second, before bursting forwards, in a blur of white light. In a few seconds Buneary had closed the gap, smashes head forwards into the Leader, and sent it cascading through the wall so that a temporary path was made.

Will gave on fleeting look of thanks at Ethan before streaking through the gap. Ethan followed, just in time as the Mothim closed the hole made by Buneary's quick attack, and turned to face them on the other side. The Mothim that had been knocked over were now floating back up, as was the Leader, fury clear in its eyes. Buneary was already back on its feet, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. With a quick look over his shoulder Ethan saw Will practically leaping around the corner. A cry of anger snapped his head back to face the wild Moth pokemon, and he saw the Leader's amber eyes were no longer amber, but a deep purple and blue. Without warning a pair of multi coloured beams streaked forwards from Mothim's eyes. Buneary had seconds to react, and used Quick Attack to veer left, and bounce off a tree, smashing into the Leader's side. Ethan's eyes were darting about, following Buneary.

The Leader's eyes began to glow again. "Buneary! On your left!" Ethan cried, as Buneary leaped to the right, narrowly avoiding another Psybeam. This time the Leader barked a command to two others, and they floated forwards, to his side. Six amber eyes turned to blue and purple, and Six beams streaked forwards. Ethan cried out. Buneary's eyes widened. Time seemed to stop for a second. Buneary would never be able to dodge all six beams...

A small bang and a cloud of dirt, grass and dust followed. Ethan felt his breathing get faster.. his heart was hammering.. _No.. Buneary please be Ok.. Please_.

The cloud cleared, and a most surprising sight met Ethan's eyes. Buneary was standing, unharmed and looking quite shocked. A small leafy pokemon, the small leafy pokemon they had attempted to catch earlier that day was stood in front of Buneary, a white barrier around it and a confused Buneary. "Protect.." Ethan said, awe struck.

The Mothim looked far from awe struck, they looked more angrier than ever. Actually crying in anger, the Leader fired another Psybeam, which bounced off the barrier. The other two followed suite, but this time the barrier seemed to falter for a second. Protect avoided attack, but began to fail if used in succession. The wild pokemon wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

The Leader Mothim stopped its Psybeam, and soared up, over Buneary and the other pokemon, and done a sharp U-turn in mid air. Its body glowed with the same light as Buneary's did when it used Quick Attack, and it streaked forwards. It was going to hit them from behind.

"Buneary! Behind You!" Ethan shouted in horror. Buneary spun around, and looked terrified. Meanwhile, the barrier was almost gone, and the wild pokemon looked weak under the strain of the Psybeams. The Leader got closer. And closer. Buneary hadn't moved. Closer Yet. He was going to hit them...

At the last second, Buneary grabbed the wild pokemon by some leaves on its back, and leapt up in a dazzle of white light. It had used Quick Attack to evade the collision. It was to late for the late for the Mothim, who smashed head on with the two Psybeam attacks, and was ploughed into the hard woods floor.

Buneary landed with a small thud next to Ethan, and let go of the wild pokemon who began to catch its breath. Ethan scooped Buneary up quickly, and gave him a small squeeze. The Mothim looked far from angry now. There amber eyes were filled with confusion and worry. The Leader slowly got up, flapping its scratched wings. It looked furious, but instead of attacking, it turned tail and soared back down the path, the rest of them following. Ethan breathed a sigh of relief, and placed Buneary back down. He bent low to the wild pokemon.

"Thanks little guy, you saved mine and Buneary's neck back there. If it wasn't for you then we'd be... well lets not think about it" Ethan said kindly. The little pokemon smiled happily, and with sudden force, leaped into Ethan's arms. It looked up at him through small beady eyes, a strange look on its face. Ethan began to think...

"Do.. Do you want to come and join our team?" Ethan asked, with a smile. The small pokemon's eyes filled up with happiness, and it jumped up and down in his arms. It nodded and squealed. Buneary smiled happily. "Well. Welcome to the team little guy. Thats Buneary, and I'm Ethan." By the sound of the word it kept repeating, its name was Burmy.

"Here, take a rest" Ethan said, taking a Pokeball from his pocket, and pressing the button so a red beam reached out and pulled a happy looking Burmy into its Pokeball. Ethan placed the ball back in his pocket, and scooped Buneary back up again. Then he heard a small explosion from behind him. "Will!" Ethan cried as he tore down the path.

As he reached the corner he saw Will run around, the trees completely stopped, letting think rays of golden sunlight sink in. The grass stopped a little ahead, and gave way to small cliff, while a small dirt path led down onto the wooden docks below. Ethan hurried down towards the small column of smoke rising from a wooden jetty.

Seconds later Ethan reared to a halt, slipping on the wet wood. He looked up gasping for breath.

Will had his back to Ethan, and was clutching his side. The young boy who had stolen Bubbles was standing a little ahead of Will, looking horrified, and two strangely dressed people, a man and woman, were standing behind the boy. The woman had sleek shoulder length brunette hair, and matching brown eyes, filled with malice. She wore a black, long sleeved top, finishing at her hips. A matching pair of tight black trousers covered her legs, and the suit ended in black boots. Her top was emblazoned with a red E and R.

The man had short brown hair, which was messy. But his eyes were his most striking feature. Large and round, the electric blue pupils stared with a mix of coldness and madness. He was wearing the same uniform as the woman, and now had a hand on the boy's shoulder, and was speaking softly. Ethan rushed forwards, and screeched to a halt next to Will. His hair was ruffled, and he had scratches on his face.

"... Well done Evan. You've made your parents very proud, and your picking up on the skills needed to become a member of the team quickly. Very quickly." The man was saying in a tone that clashed with his hard, mad eyes. He was staring Will in the eyes. "But. You have let yourself down by letting yourself get followed by this... Errr, glitch" the man said spitefully. Will stared back, and shot a glance at the Pokeball in Evan's hands.

Evan's scared face dropped, and he seemed to sag as he hung his head. His voice shook. "I'm.. I'm sorry father" he mumbled quietly. The woman smiled evilly, and stepped forwards. "Well at least you know where you've gone wrong, and we all learn from our mistakes after all" she spoke in a high pitched girlie voice that didn't suit her either.

"Just give me back my Pokemon now. Its not yours to take" Will said, in cold fury. The woman's eyebrows contracted, and the mans narrowed dangerously. "Who do you think your talking to?" the man hissed stepping forward a little as well. Ethan saw his hand stray to his belt, where a Pokeball was clipped on. "I don't know, since you haven't introduced yourselves. You just got your son to steal my Pokemon, and then you tried to bomb me out of the way" Will retorted.

"Oh I'm sorry" the woman said in a mock tone of apology. "I'm Thelma, this is Jack." She said sweetly. "Now. For the last time move" she said rather shortly. "Or we'll make you." Jack said, actually grabbing his Pokeball.

"Your going to have to get through both of us!" Ethan piped up angrily. Jack's mad eyes scanned him over, and his knuckles tightened on his Pokeball. "Why are you doing this?" Ethan practically roared. Thelma smiled slightly. "Because were part of Elite Rocket. Its what we do. Stealing pokemon to fund a.." she cut off quickly at a sharp glance from Jack. "A project."

"So.. because you can't capture pokemon normally you steal others cos' you to weak and cowardly?" Ethan said, steaming. At his last few words Jack's eyes enlarged rapidly, and Thelma hissed. "You dare insult us?. You stupid little boy. Your going to regret saying that" she spat, and threw her Pokeball into the air in union with Jack.

Two bursts of light, and two different pokemon appeared. One was electric and darker blue color, with a small mane of dark fur, and large ears, and long tail that ended in a yellow bolt shape. The other was taller than the dog one, and walked on two legs as opposed to four. Its long legs and arms were light blue, and it had a spaced out look in its wide yellow eyes. It had rosy red spots on its cheeks, and red stripes on its flipper like hands. It looked a bit like a frog. "Now. Your going to learn what happens to those who interfere with Elite Rocket's plans" cackled Thelma. Evan looked horrified at the sight of the two pokemon, and clutched the Pokeball to his chest.

Buneary hopped forwards, but he was looking worse for wear. He had a mark were he had smashed into Mothim, and he was panting. Ethan went to pull out Burmy's Pokeball, but it had used all its energy up using Protect. It was one sided.

"Croagunk use Poison Sting" Jack barked. Croagunk opened its mouth, and a bombardment of stingers burst forth, heading straight for Buneary. The stingers caught Buneary on the leg, as he tried to jump out of the way, so he landed painfully. The attack kept on coming, and struck him while he was getting up. He was squealing in pain.

"Excellent move Jack. Luxio, use Spark!" Thelma practically giggled at sight of Buneary. Ethan wanted to kick her. Luxio stepped forwards a little, arched his back, and let loose a spark ball that struck Buneary head on. It screeched in pain, as it the stinger slammed into its side, and the spark smashed it in its torso. Ethan was almost crying in desperation.

Evan was staring, white faced at Buneary, and looked as though he was about to faint. Then, gulping, he stepped forwards, and turned around to face his parents. "Stop it!" he said, his voice shaking. His father rounded on him. "Shut up you stupid boy!" he roared dangerously.

Gulping again, Evan stepped back a little, then narrowed his eyes. "Stop it! NOW!" he screamed as Buneary screeched again. At this point Jack raised his hand, and struck Evan round the face so hard that he stumbled. Regaining his footing, Evan blinked away tears, and looked up at his parents with furious glares. "You.. you evil Barstard!" Evan roared, and without warning turned, and pelted through Luxio and Croagunk, and lobbed the Pokeball at Will, who caught it with a gleeful but surprised expression. Evan didn't look back as he tore around the corner leading to the narrow path.

Jack and Thelma looked as though they had been slapped. They stuttered stupidly for a second, even Croagunk and Luxio stopped attacking, so that Buneary gave a little moan and collapsed. Ethan whipped out his Pokeball, and returned him. "How dare he!" Jack cried looking daggers at the opening to the path were Evan's back had been seconds ago.

Will pressed the button on the Pokeball, so that Bubbles leaped out, who looked just as furious as Will. They stood side by side, and Will muttered softly, even scarily; "Make them pay Bubbles". Without waiting, Bubbles opened its small beak, and a huge torrent of water, as thick as a tree trunk, gushed forwards, slamming into a shocked looking Croagunk and Luxio. The two pokemon crushed backwards into Thelma and Jack's knees, sending them sprawling and spluttering into the sea water behind them. Ethan laughed loudly. Will grabbed Bubble's hugged him quickly, and followed Ethan as they tore up the path, in the sunset.

An hour later an exhausted Ethan collapsed into his Pokecenter bed, breathing a sigh of relief. Buneary was fine, as was Burmy, both of them curled into balls at the foot of his bed, and snoring loudly. Will and Bubble's were fine, both of them in the bed next to his.

_What a first day. Wow._

Ethan wondered, but before he could think much more, his eyelids drooped, and his mind switched into sleep mode.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

There it is.  
Longer than usual  
My best so far in my eyes.  
Sorry about the shit ending, but i didn't want any more commotion.

Next time; The two meet a star! And Will enters his first contest!


End file.
